kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
The Holy Nation
The Holy Nation is a theocratic human society that controls a notable portion of the northwest lands of Kenshi. They are ruled by a "Phoenix" whom they believe to be a reincarnation of their first ruler. Their religion encompasses all aspects of their life, and is based around two deities, the holy creator Okran, and the demoness of darkness, Narko. Holy Nation citizens are often referred to as Okranites. They are a xenophobic and zealous people who are oppressive towards nonhuman races, women, and anyone who does not agree with their religious beliefs. They are significantly opposed to technology and science and are very hostile towards skeletons. However, they can be friendly and helpful to male Humans, often giving food or medical supplies to those in need. It is speculated that the Holy Nation originated from the Second Empire, forming as a cult under the watchful eye of their overlord. Eventually the Second Empire cracked down on the cult, but instead of quashing it, they only gave the survivors more reason to hate them. It is likely that the cult emigrated north to a more hospitable land, creating the foundations of the Holy Nation, and fueling their hatred of skeletons. The military of the Holy Nation is referred to as the Holy Army. Paladins are perhaps its most recognizable force, though they are often supported by lower-ranking troops like Holy Sentinels, Holy Servants, and Holy Chosen. High Paladins and Inquisitors serve as the leadership caste, with the latter also functioning as elite religious police. Although the guards and soldiers of the Holy Nation are almost exclusively male Greenlanders, female humans can still be found serving as Caravan Guards, as well as Slavers at the Holy Mines. If the player sets up an outpost in the Holy Nation territory, a squad consisting of High Paladins and Holy Servants will visit the player every week to pray together. Characters Unique Characters These characters will only spawn once and may be tied to a World State. * Holy Lord Phoenix * High Inquisitor Seta * High Inquisitor Valtena Generic Characters * High Overseer * High Paladin * High Servant * Holy Chosen * Holy Citizen * Holy Priest * Holy Farm Leader * Holy Farmer * Holy Farmer Wife * Holy Sentinel * Holy Servant * Holy Shop Guard * Inquisitor * Lower Servant * Paladin * Paladin Guardian * Doctor * Surgeon * Caravan Guard * Slaver Randomly Named * Animals * Bonedog * Domesticated Bull Relations Faction Relations The factions this faction has special relations towards. For all others, it will use this faction's default (0). * Deadcat (-100) * Flotsam Ninjas (-100) * Holy Nation Outlaws (-100) * Mongrel (-100) * Raptors (-100) * Shek Kingdom (-100) * United Cities (-100) Player Relations The reasons for this faction to have a non-zero relation towards you. * If you start with the Retired Captain or Holy Sword character they will be hostile toward you. * The Holy Nation Pacifier will attack any skeleton character upon sight, but can be very easily beaten up. * By turning in the Flotsam Ninjas leader Moll to The Holy Nation, you will gain a +90 relation bonus with them. Locations : Bad Teeth : Blister Hill (Capital City) : Farm Ruins : Holy Farm : Holy Military Base : Holy Mines : Holy Mine Ruin : Narko's Trap : Okran's Fist : Okran's Shield : Rebirth : Ruined Farm : Ruined Holy Outpost : Stack : Tiny Settlement : Watchtower }} Trivia * Following their low-tech philosophy, Holy Nation towns will only have ceiling lamps and torch posts as light fixtures, buildings interiors have no carpets, and training dummies and mounted crossbows that spawn are replaced by MkI versions. * Holy Nation guards usually don't attack your Hive and Shek characters as long as they are closely accompanied by a human character, as the guards will assume that they are their servants. However, they will attack Skeletons on sight no matter what. They will also attack people that wear replacement limbs, as they are mechanical and resemble Skeleton limbs. * Keeping a copy of "The Holy Flame" (their sacred bible) can allow male humans to pacify Holy Nation patrols, during interrogation. * If you are allied with the Holy Nation, you will be allowed to wear their Faction Uniform without repercussions, and they will not charge taxes on outposts built in their territory. Holy Nation patrols may also offer first aid to your wounded characters. Category:Factions